Lovely Friendship
by AmbarshitaLove
Summary: Arthur & Kiku han sido amigos durante mucho tiempo... pero al parecer lo que sienten es algo mas que amistad... ArthurxKiku HardYaoi


_**Esto empezó siendo un RollPlayGame de messenger asi que hice lo que pude porque pareciera un fanfiction decente ._.**_

_**Y si se lo preguntan, SI fue una conversacion de messenger & una de la que me alegro :D Amo la pareja asi que **__**¿Por qué**__** no**__**?**_

_Dedicado a mi amiga Yaoiesca incestoosa **  
**_

~º~º~º~~º~~º~~º~~º~~º~~º~~º~~º~~º~~º~~º~~º~~º~~º~~º~

Kiku se encontraba sentado en la sala de su casa, con su kimono nuevo listo para tomar la primera taza de té del día. Al menos eso le recordaba a su buen amigo Arhur, aquien no veía hace mucho y de verdad extrañaba…

En el preciso instante en que tomó la pequeña taza de porcelana que le había regalado China y que contenía el té inglés, alguien llamó a la puerta…

Japon se levanto sin siquiera hacer un sonido y se dirigió a la puerta. Para su sorpresa…

- Iggy-chan…. ¿qué te trae por aquí?

- P-pues… - pasó su mano por la nuca – quería visitar a mi mejor amigo. – sonrió.

- Oh, claro. – abrió la puerta por completo. – Adelante.

Arthur entro a casa de su amigo, estaba igual que la ultima vez, tan cálida y acogedora. Y aun no tenía puestos los infinitos sillones que le había regalado, solo uno que no reconocía como regalo suyo…

- Toma asiento ni-san. – dijo el japonés, inexpresivo.

El rubio hizo caso a su amigo y se sentó en el único sofá que había y Japón se sentó junto a el, mirándole de frente.

- Y p-pues…. ¿cómo has estado? – Inglaterra rompió el silencio.

_De todas las preguntas posibles, tenía que hacer la más estúpida. _–se dijo Igirisu.

- Y-yo p-pues… s-supongo que b-bien, no hago muchas cosas y Taiwan ha dejado de visitarme…

- Oh.

- ¿Y que ha hecho Igirisu-san?

- ¿Ah? Ah. No mucho, lo mismo de siempre… peleas, té y más peleas. – forzó media sonrisa.

- Por cierto, ¿deseas una taza de té? Es del que me regalaste en mi cumpleaños…

- C-claro.

El japones fue por otra taza y volvió a sentarse junto a su amigo para preparar su té. Una vez que lo hizo se lo entregó y el rubio lo recibió con las manos temblorosas.

Kiku también tomó la taza que había dejado y le dio un pequeño sorbo, suficiente para que su boca se ensuciara un poco…

El inglés lo notó al instante pero aún no dijo nada. Lo miraba y lo miraba… se sentía extraño, en un modo _agradable_.

No podía evitar ponerse nervioso, y no entendía porqué…

- Eh… K-kiku…

- ¿Si?

Sin decir nada Arthur se acercó a su amigo y rozó cerca de sus labios, donde se había manchado…

El japonés quedó estático con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Inglaterra al notar lo ocurrido desvió su mirada y su rostro se tiñó de mil colores posibles, al igual que el de su amigo…

Ninguno dijo una palabra durante al menos cinco minutos…

En aire se había vuelto pesado y dificil de respirar, pero de un modo… _nodesagradable_…

- Y-yo, l-lo la-lamento… - se disculpó Igirisu.

- Iggy-chan… - decía aún atónito Kiku- m-me… m-me… b-b-be-be-be… - no fue capaz de acabar.

- Lo… yo lo lamento. – bajó la mirada.

Japon puso su mano sobre la de su amigo, tomando al ingles por sorpresa. Al volver la mirada y encontrar los ojos cafés de Kiku, Arthur supo que no estaba enojado, ni asustado… no sonreía por fuera, pero… lo estaba haciendo interiormente…

Sin darse cuenta sus rostros ya se encontraban a solo escasos centimetros de distancia…

Una vez que sus labios se tocaron, ya no pudieron separarlos, un calor intenso recorrió sus cuerpos a la velocidad de la luz e impregno sus sentidos… respirando sus aromas, oyendo sus respiraciones y sintiendo sus corazones latiendo…

Arthur tomó a Japón de la cintura atrayendole más hacia él y las manos de Kiku sujetaban el rostro del rubio…

Pronto Inglaterra pudo explorar cada milímetro de la boca de su compañero… luego bajó a besar y lamer su cuello, provocando que el japones suelte gemidos entrecortados…

Mientras mordía el lobulo de la oreja de Kiku, buscó desesperadamente el obi de su kimono, y al hacerlo no pudo desatarlo, así que el japonés tomó las manos de Arthur y las movió de modo que liberara la tela que le cubría. Japón se sonrojó al recordar que no llevaba nada debajo, por lo cual no se quito la prenda por completo…

Igirisu empujó suavemente a su amigo hasta recostarlo en el sillón y se colocó encima de él. El ojiverde se quitó él mismo su camisa y beso nuevamente a Kiku. Este (como buen uke) le siguió.

Inglaterra comenzó a besar y acariciar el pecho de su compañero, quien llenó la habitación con sus gemidos.

El rubio rápidamente quitó su pantalon y se deshizo del kimono de Japón.

Arthur tomó suavemente ambas manos del japones con una sola mano y las hizo hacia atrás, luego sujetó sus piernas y lo penetró lentamente, en respuesta Japón soltó un _gemido _(CHILLIDO) y sus mejillas se encendieron… entonces comenzó el vaivén, al principio suave y superficial, pero una vez que se aseguró de que Kiku se adaptó al nuevo factor dentro de su cuerpo, comenzó a aumentar el ritmo y la profundidad. Ambos gemían y jadeaban al unísono, los ojos del ingles chispeaban y los del japones a duras penas se mantenían abiertos…

Era como si por esos minutos que fueron eternos estuviesen conectados, fueran solo una persona, una persona perfecta, pues se complementaban… parecía que cada centímetro de la piel de Japón estuviene hecho a medida para las manos, boca y lengua de Inglaterra… y como si ambos hubiesen nacido para encajar como un rompecabezas.

Una vez que Igirisu termino, salió del cuerpo de su amigo y se recosto en el sillón, hubicando al japones en su pecho, para acariciar cómodamente su cabello…

Kiku aún intentaba recuperar el ritmo de su respiración, con lo que alcanzó de decir…

- I-iggy-chan… ¿e-esto s-s-significa q-que… Igirisu-san y Kiku, s-son m-ma-más que a-am-amigos?

El ojiverde suspiró.

- Solo si tu quieres… - dijo mientras acariciaba su mejilla…

Como le faltaba bastante el aire, simplemente asintió y sonrió _ligeramente_…

~º~~º~~º~~º~~º~~º~~º~~º~~º~~º~~º~~º~~º~~º~~º~

_**Bueno x) espero les haya gustado.**_

_**Besos.**_


End file.
